You Complete Me
by C. Patricia
Summary: amu is depressed ever since Ikuto left and her chara's have gone back into her heart. will Ikuto come back and complete her or will ikuto never come back and leave her to live with out her other half


DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA IF I DID TADASE WOULD BE A GIRL AND NOT GET IN BETWEEN IKUTO AND AMU.

* * *

><p><span>AMU'S P.O.V<span>

'_I can't wait to get home!'_ I thought as I was running down the streets. I could not stop thinking about a shower, ice cold milk, and my nice comfy bed. I turn around the corner where my house is.

I took the house keys out of my purse and open the down "I'm home!" but all that was there was silence that filled the house. I go into the kitchen to see if at least my mom is there; my dad is always busy with work so I never expect him to be home before dinner. When got into the kitchen nobody was there. I was about to leave when I saw a yellow sticky note on the refrigerator. It says….

_Dear Amu, _

_Gomen. Your grandparents needed help with moving the boxes to their new home. I'm really sorry to leave you alone you can have friends over if you like. And don't forget that there is money in the cabinet next to the fridge. Take care, me and Ami will be back in 3 three days minimum. Ja ne._

_Love,_

_Mom_

'_At least I have some time to myself' _I thoughtbefore I sighed. I went upstairs in my room. I started preparing for my shower until something blue caught my eye; I look at the other side of my balcony window and saw the midnight sky. Every time I look up at the sky I see HIS face every time because that was HIS favorite color. And every time I see stray cats it reminds me of his personality. I didn't want to think about it, HE left 5 years ago to go look for his dad. I should be over him right? I didn't notice the salty tears rolling down on my face; I use the back of my sleeve to wipe them away. This happens every time I thing about HIM. Why should I think about him? He probably has someone else that's prettier, smarter and his age. Just thinking about that hurts my chest. That's it I going to take a shower, drink milk and go to bed. I grab my things and went to take a shower.

…. …. (Still Amu's p.o.v)

Sigh… that was a nice shower. I went down stairs and took a bottle of milk out of the fridge and went back up stairs. I heard some footsteps that came from my room. I froze. What if it's a bugler? I quietly grabbed a bat that was near by the fridge. I quietly walked upstairs my heart was beating faster and faster with each step I took. The footsteps became clearer.

I opened my door and I saw the person I have been longing to see for 5 years….it was him

"Ikuto…"

…. …. (Ikuto p.o.v)

I was so excited to see my favorite strawberry I was thinking about calling her first but why not surprise her. I wait how much she changed over the years. I still visualize her as a 12 year old. She is probably 17 by now. I was walking down the streets towards Amu's house. I can't character change with Yoru anymore because he went back inside my heart the day I left to go find my dad. I still wonder why he went back into my heart. I sighed. I turn around the corner were her house is. And there it is. Her house hasn't changed one bit. I was about to take a step forward but I stopped and thought of something…. '_What is she forgot about me? No she couldn't, right? What if she still has feelings for Tadase? What if she doesn't love me?' _The last thought hurt. It hurt my chest. It hurt my heart. But somehow I convinced myself to continue forward. Instead of using her front door I used her balcony door like old times. The problem is, is how will I get up their? Crap. I should have thought this though. Luckily, there was a tree close enough to her balcony door. I climbed on it easily. Yoru may not be here, but I still have my cat like abilities. After, 10 seconds later I was in front of her door already. I opened her door it was unlocked. Sigh. Doesn't Amu realize that some pervert could come in if she doesn't lock her door? I stepped inside, it looked the same. Something on her desk caught my eye I see 4 of her chara's in a basket. I guess her chara's went back in her heart too. I walked around her room. I figured that she would be back soon. Her CD self was filled with evanescence and paramore.

Suddenly the door opened. On the other side stood Amu, in her bathroom towel wrapped around her and with a bat in her hand. Her eyes widen. She whispered, "Ikuto…"

At first I thought the she would scream at me for being here, but I never expected this.

"IKUTO!" she ran to me and hugged me tightly. I was shocked. I thought she would have moved on. Slowly I wrap my arms around her; I rested my chin on her shoulder. She has grown taller.

"Hey, Amu…"

(Amu's p.o.v)

Oh my god I can't believe this. The next thing I knew I started crying.

"Amu, are you okay?" he said in his worried tone.

Same old Ikuto.

He pushed me off of him softly, enough for me to see his face and him to see mine. He looked so handsome, same blue hair, same blue eyes. I didn't realize that I was just standing like an idiot staring at him. He smirked. "Amu you know it's impolite to stare." I can hear the tease in his tone. I turn away blushing red.

"S-shut up" damn stutter. "Now tell me, why were you crying" "B-because I…. well…" what should I tell him, if I tell him that it was because I missed and I actually love him he might turn me down. Just thinking about that makes me want to cry more. "Amu…" I turn around

"Yea-" my sentence was cut my I felt something warm and soft. Oh Ikuto is kissing me. I blushed like a tomato. OH MY GOD HE'S KISSING ME OH MY GOD. Breathe Amu breathe…. Well of course I can't breathe 'cause IKUTO IS KISSING ME! He pulled away. Just when I was starting to enjoy it.

"Amu…. I love you and I always have and always will" he pulls me into a tight embrace. I smiled. "Good, because I love you too" I look up and wrapped my arms around neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was soft not rough. It was perfect. We both pulled away. Then something wiggled in his pocket. He pulled in out and it was Yoru I his egg. I gasped. "When did he go back into your heart?" I asked in a worried tone. "The day I left. What about yours?" I looked at my four chara's that were sitting on my desk. "The day you left."

"Did it hurt when I left?"

"Yeah it did…"

"It hurt me too when I left."

"Really?" I smiled. "Yes it did. Night and day I think about you. I couldn't forget about you. I keep trying to convince myself that you moved on. Every time I think about that my chest hurts."

I gave him a kiss on the lips and wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

We both stopped when we heard a crack then a pop. We both turn around and saw our chara's smiling at us.

"You did it Amu-Chan!"

"Go Amu-desu!"

"Hurray, hurray Amu-Chan!"

"Your radiance is shining again."

"Go Ikuto-nya!"

"Yoru…"

"Ran, Miki, Su, Dia!"

"You did it Amu-Chan, you found your true self" my pink chara said. "When Ikuto left you, you were depressed, but you try hiding it." Miki said.

"Also your radiance was dim for the past five years."

"So we went back into your heart-desu."

"The same happen to Ikuto, he was depressed as well-nya."

"So now that were together…. that means we complete each other doesn't it." I smiled knowing what Ikuto said was true. "Yup it's true."

…. 15 years later….

"Amu-koi…"

"Yes…." I turn around to see Ikuto with a necklace; it was our 14 year anniversary. We have been married for a long time now.

Gasp. "It's beautiful…" I whispered. The chain was gold and had a little blue kitty and a pink kitty hugging each other. "Just like you." I blushed. Damn he still finds ways to make me blush.

"Mom! Dad!" there came running a girl with long blue hair and soft golden eyes. Her name was Akane; she was 13 years old. "Yes honey." I love her more than anything. "I found this box in the closet what is it?" I look at the box and on top of it was written in sharpie 'Memories' I giggled. "There are pictures in there of me and your dad 5 or 10 years ago."

"Wow really? Can I see them?"

"Yes you may." All of us sat on the couch and started pulling out pictures. There was one of me and the guardians and our shugo chara's, me and Nadeshiko or Nagihiko I guess, there was Rima, Tadase, Utau, Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, and all our chara's. I miss them all so much. But it doesn't mean I don't visit them once in a while. My favorite picture was me and Ikuto. I was sitting on the edge of my bed and Ikuto was behind me with his arms wrapped around my neck. All our chara's were around us smiling. This picture was taken after a couple of weeks after Ikuto's return.

"Mom, was that you and dad?" "Yeah it was." I admire that picture. We put everything away back to where it belonged. "I'll go put it back k mom." And then she left.

"Amu-koi….." he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes Ikuto-koi."

"Do you think Akane will ever get a chara?"

"I-" I was cut off by Akane screams.

"OH MY GOD! I GAVE BIRTH TO AN EGG! AM I PART CHICKHEN OR SOMETHING!"

"Does that answer your question?"

* * *

><p>Me- hi peoples this is my first fanfic so plzzz be easy on me kk REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
